metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Slug Infinity
Metal Slug Infinity (also stylized as Metal Slug ∞) is an idle RPG developed and published by ekkorr and licensed by SNK for Android and iOS. The game was first released in the Philippines, New Zealand, and Singapore in March 14, 2019 before being released worldwide at April 16, 2019. Gameplay Metal Slug Infinity is a 2D tower-defense game similar to Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack. A team of six units comes from a base, runs from left-to-right eliminating enemy units, and ultimately destroys their enemy base from the right. It being an idle RPG, the player has little-to-no control over the units' actions aside from rescuing prisoners and activating frontal attacks. Instead, the player manages the game's currency to level up units on the fly. Gold currency slowly increases as time advances. Players can increase the rate of income by opening and leveling up quests. Certain quest milestones have a substantial rate increase. As the player advances through stages, it will become apparent that they're overwhelmed, cannot level up quickly, and slowly stops progressing. Metal Slug Infinity has the Return function, where the player uses the Time Slug to backtrack a number of stages. All units have their level reset, all quests bar the first are reclosed, and the player's gold amount disappears. On the upside, returning boosts the units' stats, increases the gold regeneration rate, and rewards Medals, Gems, and Piece Boxes. The game continues on generating gold and units fighting as the player access menus, goes into battles, and closes the app. The units will march offline until they hit the max stage the player reached. Numeration is represented in alphabetical order. For example, 1,000 is written as 1a rather than 1k. The next letter occurs every multiple of a thousand (e.g. 1 million = 1b, 1 billion = 1c, 1 trillion = 1d, etc.). After z is aa, ab, ac and so on. Units The player deploys Regular Army units as well as various friendly enemy units due to the main cast accidentally transporting themselves to a parallel universe after destroying the Time Slug. Units have various abilities that are unlocked by leveling up or promoting to raise its grade (number of stars). Possession bonus skills activate regardless if they're deployed or not. Even when deployed, some skills only activate when the unit is on the battlefield. Abilities also include skipping stages, raising medal and gold rewards, lowering quest cost, increasing tickets, and other in-game bonuses. Units are categorized into three forces: *Regular Army: Immune to knockback. *Rebel Army: Includes those from the Ptolemaic Army and Amadeus Syndicate. Immune to shock. *Another Force: Consists of Martians, Invaders, mutants, and independents. Immune to stun. Faction efficiency is as follows:: Regular > Rebel > Another > Regular. Each unit has their own elemental type: Physical, Flame, and Lightning. The color shield a unit deploys with receives short immunity for said type color. Slugs Alongside Regular Army vehicles, every unit is able to ride Rebel, Ptolemaic, and Alien machinery regardless on the size of the vehicle or pilot. Units can also ride large mutants such as the Giant Caterpillar. Slugs can be any of the three elemental types. The unit has be to be the same elemental type as the Slug in order to ride it. The Unit and Slug's paired Battle Point increases when both are from the same force (e.g. Marco and SV-001; Mortar and Di-Cokka). Slugs are leveled up using Data Chips which are earned in the Slug Camp. Unlike the units, the Slugs do not reset their level upon Returning. Any used Data Chips are returned back to the player for merged and dismantled Slugs. Slugs slowly deplete fuel (represented by a green bar) while on the battlefield. Once it loses its health or runs out of fuel, a "TOUCH" icon appears on top. Tapping it allows the unit to send its Slug onto enemy units. Failing to do so simply has the unit safely escape. Frontal attack power is the Unit's attack stat multiplied with the Slug's attack stat. Slugs also have the ability to Slug Warp; it's accessed by tapping the icon next to the quest button to swap between Units and Slugs. Slug Warping skips multiple stages at once shown by the arrow symbol below the respective Slug's icon. The battery symbol represents the amount of energy needed to Slug Warp. The player can only Slug Warp at any stages prior to the max stage traveled. Slugs come in three rarities: N, R, SR, and SSR. Normal Slugs are weaker or battered variants of higher rarity Slugs. Slugs can be merged (called promoting) to increase its grade (stars); merging 5-star Normal Slugs nets the chance of turning it into an R, SR, or SSR Slug. Slugs can be promoted as long as all three are the same Slug and grade. The EX Slugs (either bought, randomly excavated, or randomly promoted from a 4-Star Slug) can be used as any material for 5-star Slugs. Combining multiple EX Slugs increases the probability of getting an SR or SSR Slug. R, SR, and SSR Slugs can be dismantled to receive Quarks and Infinity Quarks. These are used to enhance Slugs and purchase SSR Slugs in the Infinity section of the Slug store, respectively. Trivia * Metal Slug Infinity's promotional material originally had the working title Metal Slug Frontier, a reference to ekkorr's previous idle RPG game, Endless Frontier. External Links * PlayStore link * AppStore link * Facebook page Category:Games